


love, let down your hair, i bring ice cream

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ice Cream, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleep Deprivation, i kinda lost my momentum at the end but enjoy, its kinda implied that cater has insomnia, pls lmk if there are any mistakes but enjoy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: cater breaks into the diasomania dorm to visit his boyfriend with ice cream
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	love, let down your hair, i bring ice cream

As he tiptoes through the wide door of diasomania dorm cater thinks to himself that this might be a bad idea but still continues because he’s gotten so far, there's only a couple more steps left to getting to his boyfriend’s room. Careful not to put too much weight on the stairs and making sure to avoid bumping into everything all the while holding a pint of salted caramel ice cream,one he was sure both he and his boyfriend could enjoy.

The reason Cater was even trying to break into the dorm at 4am in the morning was simple, he woke up at 3 am not being able to go back to sleep and sent a short text to malleus asking if he could come over. He got an answer less than ten minutes later with a formal ‘ofcourse, do make sure to avoid waking up the rest of the dorm -yours, malleus’, giggling a bit at the habitual formality, Cater quietly planned his escape to his boyfriend’s room. Of Course before leaving he remembered that there was a pint of ice cream he had gotten but had forgotten of,so he grabbed it and slipped out the heartslabyul dorm ,not really thinking of the consequences that he would undoubtedly face from riddle.

Pocketing his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and holding the pint of salted caramel in his arms as he walked to the mirror room and stepping into the diasomania mirror 

Now as he knocks slightly as malleus’ door hoping no one else is awake and is gonna pounce on him,primarily that pesky first year that seems to want to wring cater out whenever he sees malleus do any sort of PDA with the other third year. The redhead shivers slightly at the memory but relaxes as the door opens and he’s welcomed with a towering dark haired figure,dressed in his dark themed sleepwear. 

“Hello diamond” malleus whispered, a small smile on his lips as he stepped aside to let cater inside.

“Hey malleus” cater replied in the same tone, walking into the room as the dorm head closed the door behind him, making sure no one heard the closing of the door.

“What do you have there?” the fae pointed to the box in cater’s arms 

“Well i remembered i had gotten ice cream for you so i thought why not bring it along”

malleus laughs slightly at the answer “well thank you anyway” he pauses before continuing “did you bring any spoons by any chance?”

Cater froze at the question realizing his mistake as he sits on the edge of the bed ,the fae coming to sit beside him,“awwh… i forgot” he whines leaning into malleus’ side. “You don’t mind just digging into it bare handed or something” cater puts on his best puppy dog eyes, hoping it helps change malleus’ decision. 

Malleus hummed for a moment, smile still on his lips “i don’t mind as long as you’re the one to feed me” the line caused the heartslabyul student to flush and press his face into his boyfriend’s chest, mumbling into the fabric “how have you gotten so good at pickup lines…”  
Soft laughs and chuckles escaped his throat at his boyfriend’s flustered actions “i practice”

“On who?”

“You”

The indignant flustered noise that cater let out was muffled by him covering his face with his hands “malleus, you being so smooth is bad for my heart” 

The answer he gets is another chuckle from his boyfriend. Cater then turns to the pint of ice cream and opens the lid and gasps in excitement ‘there’s a spoon inside! Yes-’ ,fiddling with the plastic spoon, digging it into the desert and holding it close to his boyfriend’s mouth. Opening his mouth the fae wrapped his lips around the small spoon holding the ice cream, his tongue coming out to swipe the ice cream clean off the utensil.

Humming in satisfaction as the spoon left his lips , the cool cream melting on his tongue. Swallowing the ice cream he said “ what flavor is this?” 

“It’s salted caramel! It’s probably one of the only flavors I tolerate plus it’s a new flavor for you too” cater laughed, feeling his face redden at the memory of the other third year’s tongue on the plastic utensil. Malleus hums in agreement “it’s nice”

Cater nods and takes a spoon for himself, and thinks for a moment as his boyfriend leans back against the pillows that are placed at the head of the bed. The heartslabyul student quickly situates himself against malleus , his head resting against the others chest and his legs tucked against himself so he can be as close to the horned student as possible.

“Comfy my diamond?” malleus’ deep rumble of a voice brings back cater from almost falling asleep as he gives another spoonful of the cream to his spouse.

“Very” is the soft reply cater gives, lifting another spoonful of the gelato to the dorm head’s lips

They continue eating the pint of ice cream practically whispering as their hushed tone asks the other about things they did,just chatting. Then laying in bed cuddling under the covers once the pint is finished and put into the trash can. The sun’s rising by the time that sleep starts catching up to the two third years, as they decide that waking up at seven when it’s half past five is a good idea. Wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist, malleus pulls them together till there’s barely any space between them, cater wrapping his arms around malleus in the same manner. Cater falls asleep moments later, his human furnace of a boyfriend’s warmth comforting him under the covers.  
.

.

.

.   
He’s woken by loud screaming, seemingly directed at him, cater rubs the sleep from his eyes as he looks to the source of the noise. He registers that that one loud first year was the source, standing in the open doorway as he tries lecturing the third year that’s in the arms of his boyfriend.  
“Hm…?”  
The soft groan that left cater made malleus hold a finger to his lips in a shushing manner,within seconds sebek froze,absolutely silent but still red in the face, whether from anger or just that there’s someone in his master’s bed

“Oya oya? What’s happening here?” a voice calls from around the corner as lilia pops his head in eyes widening and then stifling his laughter at the scene  
“Cater did you sleep with malleus?” he managed to ask through laughter. Cater still in the phase of not really awake but not exactly awake groaned an out an answer that could be taken whichever way.  
“We did not, he had brought ice cream” malleus’ calm voice cut through answering for cater  
“Oh good” lilia replied, his tone breathy from laughing so hard. Sebek seemed to cool down as well not red in the face anymore but still the furrow in his brows was evident

.

.

.  
After the whole argument was supposedly resolved malleus had sent silver to see cater off , because sebek looked as though he wanted to throttle somebody. The heartslabyul student was met with one of riddle’s lectures when he entered the dormitory, asking him where he’d been and what in the world he’d been doing throughout the night. Sighing cater explained, still sluggish from his interrupted sleep.

He was put on duty to oversee the first years with rose painting duty for a month and it was the part of the hedges that had barely any shade so overseeing that part was a nightmare,sighing cater went to change his clothes to go to his classes. 

later on during ancient history class when he caught his boyfriend’s eyes across the classroom he did not blush ,despite what trey keeps telling others.

**Author's Note:**

> aa hope yall liked this!! this rarepair really needs more content its really cute aa
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_) , [ insta](https://www.instagram.com/_gil_actic_/?hl=en)
> 
> any comments or kudos r very much appreciated!!


End file.
